Vril Energy Suit
The Vril Energy Suit (V.E.S.) was a weaponized suit that could harness the power of Vril. Prototype V.E.S.: Prometheus The prototype V.E.S. was created by Professor Kyriakos Gallaragas and his daughter Helena to harness Vril. Vril, also called Flamma Reconditus, was a powerful form of energy used by God to create the world and used again by the Watcher Anum to create and later imprison the Ogdru Jahad. The ancient Hyperboreans had been able to wield Vril and eventually they passed the secret on to a few select men. The secret to summon and control Vril died with these men but Gallaragas was able to rediscover the secret, using a device he invented called "Anum's Fork" to channel Vril into the suit. Jim Sacks, a lab assistant to Professor Gallaragas and Helena, became the first pilot of the V.E.S.. He was able to use the suit to great effect, channeling the Vril successfully and killing several men interested in stealing the armor. The sorcerer Memnan Saa desired to harness the Vril for his own purposes. He stormed Gallaragas's lab and kidnapped the professor and his daughter but Jim escaped with the suit. Memnan Saa then tortured Gallaragas and cut his brain out of his head to learn the professor's methods. However wearing the suit changed Jim. He was poisoned by gas and believed dead by Memnan Saa but was able to get up and keep fighting. He was then seemingly killed again by one of Saa's henchmen, reduced to only a skeleton in the armor. However, the spirit of Professor Gallaragas appeared to Jim. He explained to Jim that the Vril power was within him now, allowing Jim Sacks to become a "newly evolved superbeing." The Vril energy changed Jim, and because he was a good man he was rewarded and could now see "the universe and all her mysteries stripped away." Professor Gallaragas told Jim that he was a part of this mysterious new world and to move on, but before he did Jim got up one more time to use his new power to defeat Memnan Saa, kill his men, and make sure Saa would not be able to use the power of Vril. The prototype suit was destroyed after this encounter. However, the secret to harnessing Vril did not die with Professor Gallaragas, as his daughter Helena survived. Project Epimetheus 1944 Project Epimetheus, also known as "Sledgehammer," is the second generation V.E.S. employed by the United States during the Second World War. Project Epimetheus was commissioned in May 1944 following after Doctor Helena Gallaragas demonstrated a workable Vril energy conduit. In July of the same year, Captain Ledro Fields volunteered to test field the Epimetheus armor in mock combat in the coast of Scotland. In August 1944, the armor was sent on its first mission to disable an experimental war machine developed by Nazi engineers in D'Ebene Chiot, France. The mission was a success but the armor was damaged and Captain Fields was wounded. Four American soldiers (Privates Larry Bunkers, Ivan Muralla, and Patrick Redding, and Corporal Dale Glesham) took upon themselves in bringing the Epimetheus armor to Allied-control territory. The men took refuge in a small barn after Redding was mortally wounded in a skirmish with German troops. Soon, they were then surrounded by the enemy. When Redding died, his spirit apparently possessed the armor and resuming its function to wipe out the Germans. The Redding-possessed armor was returned and examined by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm and Doctor Gallaragas. The armor remained unresponsive for months until in October, Major Daniel Elroy of the U.S. Army Air Force, who was test piloting the X.F.W.-12 aircraft, was seized by the Axis supernatural agent the Black Flame. With the help of Captains Frank Zinn and Thomas Martino, the Epimetheus armor saved Elroy and killed the Black Flame while destroying the X.F.W.-12 in the process. On December 24, the Epimetheus armor went into action in the Siege of Bastogne when Redding learned that Dale Glesham was there. During the conflict, the armor was destroyed. U.S. forces recovered the pieces in January 1, 1945 and later moved to a facility in Colorado where the work of Professor Gallaragas was studied. Category:Items Category:Vril